


Havana Liberation

by Blush8657



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: Because of Reasons, Clubbing, Dancing, Drunk Sex, F/F, Hillary is hot, Lesbian Sex, SOS, Smut, why not?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:38:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9385544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blush8657/pseuds/Blush8657
Summary: Who needs Girls Gone Wild when you have HRC !





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, this is something little different.  
> I needed a break from 'Starting Over...' and thought Hillary could do with little fun!  
> I was inspired by photographs online where she looked happy, relaxed and beautiful.
> 
> So take off your 'common sense' hats and go with the flow as I really have taken liberties!  
> As ever, all feedback is encouraged xx

She swayed her hips to the beat of the music. The club was packed, bodies touching and mingling in appreciation of the rhythm.  Hillary closed here eyes. She was glad she had decided to come. She had been in attendance at the Latin American summit with President Obama in Cartegena, Colombia. The day had been long, full of meetings and speeches and although productive, could get tiresome.   
She was ready to go back to her suite after dinner, however a text from an aide and an uncharacteristically spur of the moment decision led to Hillary drinking bottles of beer and downing tequila shots at Cafe Havana. 

She laughed as a staffer took her by the hands and twirled her. The music was deafeningly loud however Hillary didn't mind. The change of atmosphere from the usual jazz and easy listening orientated establishments that she and Bill generally frequented was actually quite fun.  
Her body felt light and her limbs loosened as the night progressed. In part due to the copious amounts of alcohol the team were plying Hillary and each other with, but she also found that she had picked up a few moves from the revelers.  
She wiped her neck as a roll of sweat tricked down and on to her cleavage. Hillary fanned herself and undid the top couple of buttons of her dress. She had deliberated on changing before she came, but hadn't anticipated the night quite going as it was - with her fairly drunk, dancing with complete strangers in a darkened nightclub complete with neon flashing signs. The feeling was liberating.

She ran a hand through her golden blonde locks and took another swig of her beer before closing her eyes and losing herself to the catchy beat.  
"You're beautiful" a low soft voice purred in her ear.  
Hillary opened her eyes in surprise. She was face to face with a beautiful young woman, waist length wavy black hair and curves that Hillary would have killed for in her youth. She would have been no more than twenty five or so, Hillary thought.   
Chestnut eyes bore into Hillary's baby blues. She smiled genuinely and laughed. "Thank you. But I'm not so sure I compare to all the other ladies in here". She hoped her voice could be heard over the music.   
The young girl waved off her statement in dismissal.  
"Come, dance with me". She pulled Hillary closer and guided her body to flow with the rhythmic beat of the music.  
Hillary felt a little strange. She loved to dance - with anybody- man, woman or child. This felt a little...different. But she pushed her apprehension to that back of her mind as she noted that almost everybody at the club was dancing similarly.

They danced to a few songs, and Hillary was treated to a couple of more tequila shots. She felt as though she was floating on clouds.  
She felt soft hands on her waist, drawing their bodies closer so that their midsections were touching, swaying in tandem.  
The womans mouth was at Hillary's ear again. "Your'e very sexy you know". Her hot breath creating goosebumps along Hillary's neck. Hillary cleared her throat,  not sure how to respond. She blushed and smiled. She had never really been complimented by women before. Not quite like this.  
"What would you do if I...." the woman never completed her statement.   
Hillary gasped as she felt soft lips nibble at her earlobe. Then a kiss placed tenderly to her neck. She gently brought the woman's face back up.   
"Honey....no you've got the wrong idea...I'm not...I mean you're very beautiful but I-" she stopped mid sentence. Fingers had found their way through the gaps between the button holes of her dress and were caressing the padding of  her cleavage. "...I'm not gay..." she finished. She smiled in spite of herself. The woman never broke eye contact with Hillary and smiled back, almost innocently.  
"People will see and get the wrong idea" Hillary laughed. She knew that the darkness of the club would not make it too obvious but even in her intoxication, she was wary of the paparazzi or photos being leaked. "What's your name?"  
"Ava".   
"Ava, I better get back to my friends". She found herself slurring slightly and tried to correct herself. "Thank you for the dance...!" Hillary turned to go but was pulled back playfully by Ava.  
"No, stay...dance with me". She pulled Hillary into a hug and buried her face into her neck.   
Hillary sighed as she felt a tongue trail the length of her neck and then back up. Ava's full lips alternating between planting gentle kisses and sucking and nipping at the sensitive skin.  
"I can't..." Hillary breathed.  
"Relax...you're amongst friends..." Ava whispered.  
Hillary closed her eyes. Her head was spinning from a mixture of excitement, fear and...arousal? She wasn't sure.  
Ava ran her hands slowly down Hillary's back and came to rest them on her bottom. One hand cupping each cheek. "Peachy...." she smirked cheekily.   
Hillary tried to supress her smile but found Ava likable. She shook her head. "Get your hands of my butt, girlie".  
Ava squeezed her hands on the firm round muscles. "Make me" she she challenged as she thrust Hillary's pelvis to her her own again.  
Hillary tried to stifle a groan but failed.   
Ava's face was less than an inch away from Hillary's. "Go on..." her face drew nearer, "...stop me..."  
Hillary closed her eyes as Ava's mouth descended on hers.  She kissed Hillary's lips almost sweetly, planting tender soft kisses along her jawline and then back up to her mouth.   
Hillary's heart was thumping in her chest. 'What am I doing?' she thought ' This is insanity....'. However she found her lips parting as Ava's gently insistent tongue sought entrance into her mouth.  Hillary moaned. Ava tasted like strawberries and the kiss....the kiss felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. Soft, wet, tender, erotic, feminine. Bill certainly knew how to kiss, but there was a gentleness here that Hillary had not expected.  
Ava's tongue massaged her own expertly, deepening the kiss with every moan illicited . Hillary felt shudder of desire run through her body as Ava continued her slow, sensual seduction of her mouth and senses. She found herself responding and and grazed her teeth along Ava's lips, who growled in response. The sound was satisfying to Hillary's ears. She could play this game also.  
They continued their exploration of one anothers mouths, Hillary loosing herself to the sensations. She felt Avas's hand caressing her behind and shivered.  
Ava eventually broke the kiss. She smirked at Hillary who grinned back mischeviously. Up close, Hillary was even more beautiful than photographs suggested. Her skin was flawless. Her vibrant blue eyes had now turned a darker shade, pupils dilated and sparkling. Ava bit her lip as she cast her eyes over Hillary's mouth. Her lips were swollen, slightly parted, and she had the sexiest hint of an overbite that Ava had ever laid eyes on.  
She ran her fingers through Hillary's locks and pulled her close. Their lips brushing lightly together before Ava found her way to the other side of Hillary's neck.   
Hillary moaned as she felt a wet tongue swirl its way down to the base of her throat. Encouraged, Ava sucked harder and bit the sensitive flesh.   
"Mmmm...." Hillary murmured. She knew the skin would blemish but it was not a concern she preoccupied her thoughts with.  
Still dancing gently in unison, Ava brought her fingers up to Hillary's breasts. She grazed her palm over the thin material and felt Hillary's hard nipples straining against the fabric. Ava's eyebrows cocked up in surprise. No bra. She unbuttoned more of Hillary's dress to enable easier access.   
Hillary's breathing increased in pace as she felt feather light strokes brush across her breasts, swirling along her areola and pinching her sensitive nipples before being soothed by the pads of of Ava's thumbs.  
Their eyes locked as Ava slowly pushed aside the fold of the fabric concealing Hillary's left breast, exposing it to the cool air. She sucked in a breath at the sight of the perfectly full, rounded but perky breast. The lightly tanned skin boasted deliciously hard, coral nipples.  
Never breaking eye contact, she lowered her head and flicked her a tongue gently over the sensitive tip. Hillary shivered. Ava took her nipple into her mouth, sucking gently at first, then grazing her teeth against the hardened nub.  
Hillary arched her back at the contact and closed her eyes, stifling a moan. This girls bold ministrations were producing sensations and feelings she never knew she could experience. She felt wild, carefree. The darkness of club, the loud pounding beat and the hundreds of bodies packed in together afforded her a sense of anonymity. She looked around her, nobody was paying them any attention but the actuality of the situation suddenly snuck up on her. Her knees feels weak and she could feel moisture between her legs.  
"Ava..." she whimpered. "We can't..." she couldnt concentrate. "Oh....we shouldn't do this....mmmm..."  
Ava looked up, letting Hillary's nipple pop out of her mouth. The cool air acting as a stimulant.  
"Really...?" It was more a statement than a question. "You really want me to stop....?"  
Hillary looked at her through hooded eyelids. She nodded. Her eyes darted from Ava's own smouldering eyes, to her swollen lips. She felt her own hands reaching round and twining themselves through Ava's thick locks. Their lips barely grazing one anothers.  
Ava rolles a nipple between fingers. "You want me to stop this....? Hmmm?" she teased. Her voice thick with arousal.   
Hillary nodded slowly. She closed her eyes at the pain/pleasure sensation. "Yessss...." she hissed.   
"Really..." Ava whispered again.   
Hillary couldn't take the teasing any longer and plunged her tongue deep into Avas's mouth. They both moaned in appreciation of the other. Avas's sensuality created a blazing inferno between Hillarys legs. Her pussy throbbed now. If she weren't wearing her underwear, she was sure her moisture would have been dripping down her thighs.

"Come with me". Ava broke away and led Hillary towards the far end of the floor through the curtains of the VIP section. There was room to sit here on large leather sofas and althought still busy, most people were up on the dancefloor, thus afforing them a little privacy.  
They grabbed a couple of shots from a passing waiter's tray and downed them in one.  
Hillary suddenly felt shy and giggly.   
"You're so sweet", Ava joined in with her laughter.  
"Yeah, well most people think I'm a bitch...imagine if they saw me now"  
"Well, I'm glad its just me and you..." Ava purred before pushing Hillary gently on to the sofa and laying her down.  
She parted Hillarys dress, now exposing both of her full breasts.   
"You really are beautiful", she murmured before lavishing her attantion on to her sensitive nipples with her tongue.   
"Oh...mmm...yesss.." Hillary pushed her chest deeper into Avas's mouth.  
Every part of her skin was vibrating, her nether regions pulsating of their own accord.  
Ava's hands deftly snaked their way up Hillary's dress and between her legs. She could feel the heat from her pussy. She brushed a finger past the saturated lace of Hillary's underwear and heard a groan in response.

Ava sat up and bunched Hillarys dress up around her waist. She slowly peeled off the thin material acting as a barrier between herself and her prize. Gasping in pleasure, she drank in the sight presented before her. With the exception of a small dark triange of hair, Hillary evidently kept herself smoothly waxed. Her pussy glistened as dew drops of moisture begged to be sucked and licked off of her rose petal nether lips.  
Ava reached out and ran her fingers softly along Hillary's inner thighs, teasing her pulsating pussy.  
"Ava please..." Hillary whimpered.  
"Please what?" she brushed a stroke through the pubic patch.  
Hillarys body was quivering and and she grabbed on to Avas's free hand.  
"Please what Hillary...?"  
"Touch me...please..."  
"Yes baby". She slowly ran a fingertip along Hillary's dripping slit, parting her lips. Her finger ran along the length of her pussy and circled the hard nub of her clit, never making direct contact.  
"Oh...yes..." Hillary sighed.  
Ava smiled. She dipped one finger into her tight, aching hole and pulled out slowly. She brought her finger to her lips and sucked slowly.  
Hillary never broke eye contact. She reached up and grabbed Avas's face and brought it down to hers, catching her tonge in her mouth and sucking hungrily, savouring her own taste . She moaned into Avas mouth as the girl plunged two fingers deep inside the confines of Hillary's pussy and began fingering her. Slowly at first, but picking up pace. Hillary closed her eyes and thust her own hips in response to Avas fingers. She arched her back in pleasure as Ava began a fast, deep, steady rhythm.  
Ava adjusted positions and wrapped Hillarys leg around her waist before leaning forward and resting a palm on the sofa to support her weight. Ava licked and sucked Hillarys neck, feeling her throbbing pulse beneath her tongue go crazy as she added a third finger and increased her tempo.  
Hillary's expression was of pure ecstasy.  
"Oh...oh fuck...yes baby...make me cum...please, I'm so close..." she panted   
Ava rubbed her palm onto Hillarys swollen clit sending the other woman bucking against her. She could feel Hillary's tight pussy clutch at her fingers before opening in an orgasmic bloom.  
Hillary felt her pussy suck and convulse around Avas's fingers as she threw her head back and screamed. Ava reached up and covered her mouth to stifle the sound. Even more fuelled by lust at the sight of this beautiful woman at her mercy, Ava did not allow Hillary to to recover from her orgasm. She thrust deeper inside of Hillary and hooked her fingers to stroke her g-spot hard and fast.  
"Come for me Hillary. Come again..." she urged.   
Hillary let out a low guttaral cry as one orgasm crashed onto another. This one came from deep within her. She could feel her cum dripping out of her as wave after wave of the most intense sensations washed over her body. "Oh...oh my God...I can't...oh fuck...yes..."

Ava let Hillary come down before gently pulling her fingers out. Her hand was soaked.  
She crawled back up to lie down next to Hillary who lay with a blissful smile on her face.  
"Is Madame Secretary alright?" she teased.  
"What...did you do to me...?" Hillary marveled   
"Well...they say I have a gift...!" Ava feigned modesty.  
 Hillary stroked her face. "Thank you", she pulled Ava in for another kiss. Slower this time.   
They lay together, enjoyint getting lost in the kiss.

"Now i want to kiss you...down here..." Ava crawled back off the sofa and positioned herseld between Hillary's sprawled legs.  
"Oh...no thats not necessary" Hillary protested half heartedly.  
"I know. But I want to taste your pussy..."  
Hillary felt herself contract involuntarily in anticipation.   
She watched as Ava's mouth settled at her entrance, and a pink tongue slowly emerged to run over her slit. Up and down, then back up again.  
"Mmmm..." she sighed.  
Her body responded with a fresh torrent of dew.  
Ava savoured the sweet nectar. She teased the folds of Hillarys sensitive pussy and dipped a tongue in to her entrance.  
Hillary gasped at the sensations of fullness this created. She trembled beneath her, her body already on edge.  
Avas tongue made its way to her engorged and throbbing clit.  
Hillary cried out as Ava's tongue made contact. Ava smiled in satsifaction. She licked the hard nub in short, quick strokes.  
Hillary squeezed her legs around Ava's neck.  
"Oh God...please don't tease me baby...let me cum..." she begged.  
Ava felt Hillary's hands latch on to her hair. She took the hardened clit between her teeth sucked hard. She then lathed her tongue across the nub in long, hard strokes.   
Hillary panted loudly, her senses on fire. She watched the dark head moving between her legs and could hear the slurling and smacking as Ava's tongue and mouth worked their magic.  
Hillary trembled as she felt her orgasm building yet again.  
Ava continued her slow onslaught.  She coukd taste Hillarys sweet juices and felt her clit grow harder still.  
"Don't stop...Im going to cum..." Hillary panted.  
Ava picked up the pace and began alrernativing between sucking on Hillarys clit and brushing the flat of her tongue in quick steady strokes to fucking her with her tongue.  
She felt it before she heard her.  
Hillary's pussy released a fresh batch of nectar, soaking Ava's chin, as it contracted violently.  
Hillary arched her back, her hands clamping down on Avas head as her orgasm hit her hard. Her whole body tingled. Face contorted into a silent scream of pleasure.  
Ava continued to lick as Hillary came down.  
"Stop...stop..."Hillary begged, completely spent. She pulled Ava up and indicated her to lie next to her. "You are...incredible". Her words were loose and slurry. She wasnt sure whether it was still the alcohol or complete relaxation.  
"Believe me, it was my pleasure." Ava winked.  
Hillary smiled at her. She felt like a teenager who had discovered the joys of sex for the first time. She pulled Ave into a cuddle and placed a kiss on her forehead, sighing contentedly. "Thank my darling...." she mumbled as she drifted off blissfully.

***

Hillary's secret service agent found her fast asleep on the sofa. Somebody had covered her with a jacket.   
He smirked. She really was Ms Prim. Even in a nightclub, she chose to go to leave the fun and go to bed early. Now her husband...he knew how to have a good time!

He lifted Hillary up and made their way to the car heading back the hotel/p>

 

Fin.


End file.
